


Repopulate

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, No Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack plans for the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repopulate

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #094 "duty"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“So, Carter,” said Jack, flopping down beside her, head in her lap and feet propped up on the arm of the couch. “In the event of a zombie apocalypse…”

“Wait,” said Sam, smiling, “a _zombie_ apocalypse?”

“Oh, sure,” he said, waving a vague hand. “It’s pretty inevitable now. One little virus gets out of control and— bang!— we’re all zombies.”

“All of us?”

“Most people,” said Jack. “There would, of course, be a small, ragtag group of survivors, fighting our way through swarms of zombies to collect the meager resources left on the planet.”

“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” she teased.

“Not just me,” he said. “Did you that you could buy a _Zombie Survival Guide_ , right in the bookstore?”

“I did not,” Sam admitted. “Did you buy one?”

“No,” said Jack. “But I did borrow one from the library.”

“Of course you did.”

“Fascinating stuff, Carter. Which brings me back to my original question— in the event of a zombie apocalypse, we’d have a duty to ensure the future of our species, so, Carter, are you gonna help me repopulate the planet?”

“Repopulate?” Sam laughed.

“After you cure the zombie virus, of course,” said Jack. “Our kids don’t need to worry about that. We’ll have to have six or seven, I think, to keep the numbers up.”

“And what makes you think I’m going to do any repopulating with you?” Sam asked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of little feet on the stairs and a pajama-clad blur raced in to hop up on the couch, right onto Jack’s stomach.

“Mornin’, Daddy!” two-year-old A.J. cried.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jack wheezed, sitting up with their daughter in his lap. “How about playing ‘exhibit B’?”

“Do I get breakfast?” A.J. asked, suspicious.

“Absolutely,” said Sam. “We can get started while we wait for ‘exhibit A’ to wake up.”

Jack got A.J. settled into her high chair, as Sam got out the cereal and poured the grown-ups each another cup of coffee.

“Hey,” she said, passing Jack his mug and leaning in for a kiss. “I _love_ repopulating with you.”

Jack grinned.

THE END


End file.
